Word On The Streets
by TheDeep
Summary: Underground Street Racing has hit New York, but an old rivalry between two well-known drivers will bring the CSIs in to the world of Street Racing, and maybe a little farther than they realize. What will it take to settle this rivalry in peace, without anyone getting hurt, or is it already too late for that?


**Yes, I know I have other stories to write, and I have a Snow Day today so I honestly should work on them, but honestly… my muse seems to be just as disappointed about the snow as some adults I know. I don't have a problem with snow, especially when it gets me out of school… but today… pffffttttt… rough day. **** Anywhoooo…. I've been listening to my Fast & Furious 6 album all of last night and this morning since I watched one of the movies from the series and it's been bugging at me almost all morning to do something with fast cars… (my secret passion… if it looks cool and sounds cool, I want it! XD) And here is what happened!**

**ooOOoo**

"Ready?"

A revving engine and the crowd lets out a loud cheer. There's two cars at the start line, a jet black Dodge and a striking red Nissan. A head-to-head race on some of the less crowded streets of New York, one of the recent hot spots for the Underground Street Racing scene.

"Ready?"

A nod from the driver of the Dodge. He smiled and stepped back holding his hands up. "Remember ladies, all or nothing is at stake here, winner takes all!" he reminded the crowd, which let out another cheer and everyone crowded forward as he let his hands fall to his sides again and the cars took off from both of his sides.

He spun on his heels to watch the cars speed off down the street as the crowd pushed forward to fill the space the two cars had occupied just seconds before.

**ooOOoo**

"They put you out on this call?"

Mac looked over the rims of his sunglasses at Lindsay. "Exactly what are you getting at, _Montana_?" he shot back with a knowing smile.

"Not you, too!" Lindsay exclaimed, eyes going wide as she watched the older CSI in a bit of dismay.

Mac smirked. "Blame Messer," he said as he set his kit down and took in the deserted area around them. They only thing that suggested anything else had been there besides the body was several sets of treads. He'd have to get Lindsay to look in to those.

"I will!" Lindsay grumbled, already pulling her phone and texting Danny.

Mac smirked again and shook his head. "And yes, they did call me out on this one. Do you have a problem with that?"

Lindsay looked up from her phone, looking for a moment like a deer caught in headlights. "Well… I just didn't know Mac Taylor and fast cars mixed at all. I thought that was almost as bad as oil and water," she muttered, looking back at her phone.

"It's good to know I have such a reputation amongst my coworkers," Mac said a bit sarcastically, smirking a bit as he looked down at the body of their victim.

"Believe it or not, you have a very good reputation amongst your coworkers," Lindsay said with a smirk as she put her phone away.

Mac shook his head, smiling. "Oh yeah? I know exactly what my reputation is," he said as he kneeled down to take a closer look at the gunshot wound on the victim. He was thinking obvious COD, but he'd have to have Sid confirm that either way.

Lindsay smirked as she checked out the closest set of treads. "And what's that?" she asked.

"I'm too Old School for you guys," Mac replied with a knowing smirk, not looking up.

Lindsay looked over her shoulder at him. "That's Adam talking right there, you know?"

"Oh, I know alright. That's why he was so surprised when I kicked his ass on one of his race games the other night," Mac said.

Lindsay nearly dropped the Nikon camera in her hands. "You did _what_?"

"See!" Mac exclaimed, looking up at her with an almost playfully accusing glare. "Even you don't believe it!"

"It's not the fact that I don't believe you won, it's the fact that I can't believe you let him talk you in to the challenge in the first place!" Lindsay shot back defensively.

Mac chuckled. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Montana."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Next thing that's coming for you is _me_ kicking _your_ ass," she grumbled as she returned to examining the treads.

Mac smirked. "Alright, alright, I'm done, I'm done. I promise," he muttered as he started looking for an ID.

"Are you sure you two aren't related or something?" Don asked as he walked up to watch the two CSIs working on the scene. "You two bicker at each other just like siblings or something," he muttered as he finished scribbling a note in his notebook.

Mac looked over his shoulder at the Homicide Detective. "I'm certain, just to let you know. Danny's just given me a good comeback," he said, flashing a smile.

Lindsay shot a glare over her shoulder at Mac, making him smirk. "Oh, I'm going to kick his ass after this," she muttered.

Mac simply shook his head, smiling. Danny and Lindsay never seemed to run out of ways to amuse him at times. "We're going to need to run all of these treads through the system back at the lab to get a make and model. Maybe then we can figure out what the hell happened here that led to this guy being dead on the pavement."

"I think I can help there," Don said, making Mac look over at him as he stood. "Word on the streets is that there was a head-to-head street race here last night. I've got reports of the two racers being old rivals with a score to settle, so I'm thinking motive."

Mac nodded. "It's the most obvious answer," he said as he took in the scene around them again. "Either it's that or there's something else going on. Street racing's a high-stakes kind of thing, isn't it?"

Don shrugged. "Fast cars, pretty girls… I'd say so."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Of course you're thinking of the girls. There's also the parts and the cars themselves. It's not just about a car being fast," she pointed out.

Mac nodded as he looked back to Lindsay. "Parts of some of the best-known racer's cars would go for a lot of money on the Black Market, or anywhere for that matter."

Lindsay nodded in agreement and Don fixed a bit of a confused gaze on both of them. "Since when did you two know so much about Underground Street Racing?" he asked.

"Have you not seen the Fast & Furious movies?" Lindsay asked, looking over at Don.

"A long time ago I think I watched one or two of them. Why?"

"Put the movies together with what we already know as common sense knowledge," Lindsay offered.

Mac was nodding. "And you get the trifecta: motive, motive and more motive."


End file.
